


I don't want to be alone. At all.

by joannereads



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannereads/pseuds/joannereads
Summary: Really, this is just porn with the tiniest bit of plot which you'll have to search for. This is love making, though, passion and love and heat, and just what this goddamn show needs to get writing.





	I don't want to be alone. At all.

“It’s just a case, Danny, what’s gotten you so beat up about it?”  
“It’s never just a case, is it? It’s another way for you to kill yourself, or for me to get hurt, or for Tani to realise she works for a pair of luncatics—“  
“Pair? Pretty sure I’m the one she works for,” Steve snorts.  
“Fine,” Danny huffs, all energy to continue this argument suddenly and inexplicably gone. That’s not like him, this isn’t like him, and he’s fed up of feeling fed up. His eyes drift out of the window and he watches the stunning Hawaiian landscape speed by as Steve accelerates towards their crime scene.  
“What’s got into you?” Steve asks. His voice is quieter this time, as though he’s not sure where to tread with his words.  
“Nothing. Tired.”  
Danny’s tone puts Steve off asking any more questions, and it’s not long until they arrive at the crime scene and there’s actual work to do. Yet, Steve can’t help noticing that Danny seems wound wrong, like his view of the world has changed somehow. This is more than being tired. 

Several hours later, when the case is no less solved than it was when they started, Steve pulls the Camaro up outside his house and switches off the ignition.  
“You coming in?” he asks.  
Danny wants to go home. He wants a beer and to crawl in to bed where he’ll remain wide awake until it is suddenly time to get up and start all over again.  
But he doesn’t want to be alone. At all.  
“Sure.”  
As Danny climbs out of the car, Steve’s adrenaline kicks in. He’s going to get to the bottom of whatever is going on, even if he has to get Danny drunk to find out.

The ocean laps softly at the shoreline where Steve and Danny sit, each nursing their second beer and staring silently towards the horizon. It’s been twenty minutes and Danny hasn’t said a single word. Honestly – it’s freaking Steve out.  
“How’s Grace?” he asks.  
“Like you didn’t speak to her yesterday on the phone? I was there.”  
Danny’s tone is flat and morose. Empty.  
“Charlie then?” Steve tries again. Danny just glances over at him and rolls his eyes a little before returning his glassy stare towards the water.  
“Let me help you?” Steve asks. He’s put his beer down and is learning forward, starting at Danny earnestly.  
“I don’t think you can, Super SEAL,” Danny says with a small, sad smile. “Not this time.”  
Steve places a hand on Danny’s knee. “Try me,” he says.  
“I . . .” Danny starts. He looks at Steve, really looks at him, and swallows audibly before pushing Steve’s hand away and setting off back in to the house. Confused, Steve follows him, barely three paces behind. Danny is reaching for his keys when Steve calls his name.  
“What are you doing?” he demands, anger and frustration colouring his tone, “Why the hell are you running away from me?”  
“You can’t give me what I need, Steve, and I won’t put you in the position of having to tell me to fuck off. Let’s leave it at that, okay, just trust me on this one.”

Steve’s mind is racing. Here they are, standing in his living room, and he thinks he knows exactly what Danny is asking for, but he wants to be totally convinced. If he’s wrong, it messes up everything, and he’s known for a long time that he can’t live without Danny in his life everyday.

“Danny,” he says, soft like he’s trying not to spook a horse, “Babe, look at me, please.”  
He watches Danny’s shoulders, still tight and raised, and sees the moment when Danny gives in to his curiosity, or his fear, or his desperation. Steve’s not sure which, he’s just praying to the Gods that this is a good sign. He turns slowly, and the look in his eyes breaks Steve’s heart. “Come here,” he whispers, reaching out. Danny doesn’t move for the longest time, before he walks forward towards Steve’s open arms. Silently, he falls into Steve’s embrace, tucking his face against Steve’s chest, and he just lets go.

Steve, arms tightly wound around his very best friend in the world, waits it out. Danny’s sobs are silent, pained, whole-body shudder type things, which Steve knows are going to leave his exhausted. Still he holds on, still he waits. Danny just cries, steadily, until the sun finally finishes dipping below the horizon and the front room is plunged into darkness.

When Danny finally draws back, the shadows under his eyes are deep and empty, and his breathing is still laboured.  
“I think I should go,” he says, still the lost, scared man he was when this—whatever it is—started. Steve just shakes his head and grabs Danny’s hand, dragging him gently towards the stairs and his bedroom. He has no idea if Danny wants anything from him beyond company, but there is no way in hell that Steve is letting Danny go home alone when he seems this . . . desolate, it’s the only word Steve has for it.

Up the stairs he leads, and into his bedroom. Danny looks terrified for a moment, then relieved, then resigned – Steve doesn’t know what to make of it so he ignores it for now. He sits Danny on the end of the bed, before removing his shoes and socks for him. Then he begins to unbutton Danny’s shirt, fingers nimble and efficient, while the man himself watches. He seems detached from the situation and Steve’s hackles rise. He’s seen this PTSD-style reaction before. In fact, he’s been there a few times himself even if he does try to pretend he’s invincible, but he can’t think what could possibly have triggered the reaction.  
“Lie down,” he says, after drawing Danny’s shirt from his body. He’s left on pants and undershirt – this is about Danny resting, much as he’d like to have him in his bed for plenty of other reasons. Danny shuffles up the bed and tugs back the sheet. Steve turns away, reaching for the door handle.  
“Where are you going?” Danny asks.  
“Downstairs, take a shower, grab some food. I was going to let you sleep.”  
“Please, don’t.” Danny can’t seem to find more words, but he looks so broken that Steve can’t help but push the door closed and turn back towards him.  
“What do you need, Danny?” he asks. “Tell me. I want—no, I need to help you. I can’t stand seeing you like this. So tell me,” he pleads, standing tall at the foot of his bed, “what do you need.”  
“You.” It’s just one word, and it’s more a breath than a syllable, but Steve toes off his own shoes and socks and climbs up the bed towards where Danny is lying, waiting for him.  
“Then have me,” he says, inwardly rolling his eyes at how cheesy he sounds, but wanting Danny to know that he’s all in.

Danny pulls Steve down and their first press of lips is tentative, uncertain, but amazing. Gooseflesh tingles up Steve’s spine and along his arms, where he’s still holding his body above Danny. Danny. Danny, whose soft lips are pressed against his, whose breathing is rapid but gentle, who is warm and inviting beneath him. But, without knowing what has brought this on, Steve is holding himself back. Simply put – if Danny suddenly changes his mind, Steve needs to know he can stop without breaking his own heart in the process. Danny draws back a little, breaking their kiss, and breathes out shakily.  
“Better than I ever imagined,” he whispers.  
“You imagined this?” Steve asks, still hovering, staring into Danny’s eyes.  
“Every day for eight years or so,” Danny admits. There’s no teasing, there’s no jokes or bickering, it’s just the two of them now.  
“You want me? This way?” Steve clarifies, a little stunned despite it seeming this was what Danny had been implying already. Stunned because he never thought, in a million years, that Danny was anything more than straight. Stunned because he is so desperately in love with his partner that he had talked himself out of every relationship he’s had since meeting him. “Me?” he chokes out, close to delirious tears himself now.  
“It’s been you for as long as I can remember,” Danny replies, placing one hand over his own scar and the other gently over Steve’s. “Together forever, right babe?” he asks. His voice is shaky, but Steve hears excitement there too.

Carefully, Steve lowers himself down so that his chest is pressed against Danny’s. They are both still fairly well clothed, but each can clearly feel the other’s excitement despite a couple of layers.  
“Danny, I—” Steve begins. But Danny is apparently done with talking, even though Steve’s pretty sure they should sort a lot of other stuff out before this goes any further. Danny’s warm hand is around the back of Steve’s neck, index finger stroking across his hairline, the other on Steve’s hip.  
“I want you,” he reiterates, before pressing their lips together again. There is more heat this time, more want, but it’s still gentle and restrained. Soft lips stroking across soft lips, Danny’s hand stroking across the sliver of skin between Steve’s shirt and his pants, the other still toying with Steve’s hair. Steve feels like he might combust, like the fire that’s simmered within him for the best part of a decade is suddenly about to overwhelm and consume him, and it equal parts exhilarating and terrifying. Danny slants his head a little, fighting to deepen the kiss, to draw Steve deeper until he’s drowning in sensation. Steve’s hands are in Danny’s hair now, one toying with the newly shaved sides and the other buried deeply in the longer lengths above. As Danny’s tongue grazes his, Steve shivers almost violently, and then sucks Danny’s into his own mouth in return. There can be no turning back now, not from this, not anymore. It’s clear where this is headed. Steve is fearful, just minutes ago Danny was a shuddery mess and now he’s leading Steve down this path. Does he really want this? Is Steve a convenient hook up? Would Danny do that to him?

“Stop thinking about it, Steve,” Danny says quietly.  
“I can’t,” he replies. The honesty hurts, but he can’t go any further. He has to rein himself back in before everything is destroyed. “Ten minutes ago you were devastated, now we’re here. It’s unsettling.”  
“I was afraid, tired. I don’t want to be alone any more. I am so tired of being alone. I can’t—” Danny sucks in another breath, tears brimming in his eyes. “I don’t want to be without you anymore. I’ve waited too long.”  
Steve presses their mouths together again, tongues tangling and tasting, bodies heaving with gasped breaths. They kiss for what feels like hours and hours and hours, until Steve’s chin is sore with stubble burn and Danny’s lips are slick and red.  
“Have me,” Steve says, before burying his mouth in Danny’s shoulder where he begins to lick and suck. Danny groans deeply, grabs at the back of Steve’s neck to hold him in place as he sucks and nips. Careful so as not to dislodge the pleasurable mouth at his jugular, Danny rolls them on to their sides and begins to unfasten the buttons on Steve’s shirt. It’s difficult with one hand, especially as Steve hasn’t left much space between them, but he eventually manages it. Steve rolls away, tugging off the shirt and tearing off the undershirt beneath, while Danny removes his too. When they lay next to each other this time, the frisson created from skin-on-skin contact sets them both gasping before they each seek out the other’s mouth.

Danny feels as though he’s dying. Kissing Steve is more amazing than he had ever imagined, and yet infinitely more painful. He’s pretty certain this is a one-time deal, that Steve is just sorry he’s hurting and that he wants to patch Danny up. It’s not the case at all. All he’s ever wanted is for Steve to love him this way. Now that it’s happening? Back to the dying part. He wants to stop, to protect himself from a slow, erotic death, but he can already feel the cracks widening in his already damaged heart, so he figures he might as well get a mind-blowing orgasm out of the deal. At least this way, he will have something else positive to remember Steve by when this all shatters in to pieces.

Steve’s mouth is back at his throat, worrying at his pulse as it pounds away just beneath his skin. He never imagined it would be this incredible, to be the object of Steve’s focus in this way. Steve’s hands aren’t still, stroking and rubbing and petting, and just damn hot all over Danny’s skin. It’s like they burn wherever they land, and Danny can’t imagine anything being more perfect than this.  
“Babe, let up a minute, please. Or else this is going to be over embarrassingly quickly and without the fun part.”  
Danny feels Steve’s smile against his skin, before they each draw a deep breath and push back from each other.  
“Can we get naked now?” Steve asks playfully, and Danny can’t help but grin at his ridiculous, hot and eager partner. He nods and begins to unfasten his pants, but Steve’s hands are there first.  
“No way. It’s my turn.”  
Steve shuffles down the bed and begins to press hot, open-mouthed kisses to Danny’s stomach while he unbuttons and unzips his pants. Then, inexorably slowly and using just his teeth, Steve removes both pants and boxers from Danny while Danny moans unashamedly.  
“Fuck, that was hot,” he groans, while Steve begins to kiss his way up Danny’s body slowly. Each kiss, nip and lick sets Danny writhing and moaning, and he’s sure Steve has some sort of mind-reading Super SEAL power to know exactly where every erogenous zone on Danny’s body is—not that he’s complaining!

Steve rises up on his knees and Danny gets to stare at the broad torso and tapered waist which have been the subject of more than a few of his fantasies. Steve unbuttons his own (cargo – of course) pants and pushes then down with his own underwear, until his gorgeous, thick cock springs forth and bounces a little in the air. Danny wants his mouth on it right now and begins to sit up, but Steve simply pushes him back before fiddling awkwardly to remove the final vestiges of his clothing. Danny settles back on the pillows as Steve moves further up, his legs straddling Danny’s body, until Danny realises with delight exactly what Steve is doing. He settles even more, and waits for Steve’s delicious looking cock to reach him. Steve smiles down as he presses the head of his cock to Danny’s lips, and Danny smiles before opening and licking across the head. Steve shudders and then pushes forward a little.  
“Going to let me fuck your mouth, Danny? Let me put that big, Jersey mouth of yours to good use?”  
It’s nonsense talk—Danny already has his lips wrapped firmly around Steve’s cock and is applying every technique he knows to bring Steve off. He grabs Steve’s ass from behind, one hand on each tantalisingly taut buttock, and begins to set up a rhythm. Several long sucks and then deep throat for a few moments—rinse, repeat. Each time Steve’s cock strokes the back of his throat, Danny hums and Steve curses. Danny’s own throbbing cock has been forgotten as Danny sucks and licks and swallows and hums.

Meanwhile, Steve is losing his mind. He never imagined Danny would have this much experience. It’s clear this isn’t his first blow job, and while that should make him jealous all it does is confirm that Danny really is the man for him. They are compatible, they work together in more ways than one. Danny’s fingers are digging in to his ass, controlling the rhythm and bringing Steve closer and closer to the edge. His orgasm is curling in his toes and shooting up his spine, He wants desperately to come, but has no idea if Danny wants that in his mouth.  
“Danny,” he gaps, “Babe, I’m so fucking close that if you don’t stop I’m—“  
Danny doesn’t stop: he lets go of Steve’s ass and opens his throat and moans again. Damn! When did Steve get so lucky? Thrusting fully, fucking deep into Danny’s throat and watching the tears form in lust-darkened eyes, Steve lets go. Danny groans again when Steve grabs his head, grinding his face and pulsing down Danny’s throat. Steve releases a litany of curses as he comes long and hard. As soon as the throbbing in his cock and balls stops, he draws back and kisses Danny’s face, kissing away his tears and the taste of himself from Danny’s mouth.  
“That was amazing,” he praises, and Danny preens beneath him. “Fuck me,” he whispers and he feels more than sees Danny’s eager shudder.

Honestly, Danny can’t imagine anything else he would rather do. Steve is laid out before him now, like a buffet for the taking. Steve has already passed him lube and told him not to bother with a fucking condom—which was very much Danny’s take on things too. The pair of them spend far too much time in hospital to be infected with anything. Danny has two fingers scissoring open Steve’s ass, and the man himself is gasping and writhing and pleading for more. Danny just watches, more turned on than he’s been in a very long time.  
“No more, Danny, no more. Please, I just want you in me. Need to feel you—all of you.”  
Danny nods, slicking himself up quickly. Steve pushes a pillow beneath his ass before holding open his legs. Danny shakes his head and grins at the eagerness, but knows how Steve feels. There’s nothing like bottoming after a mind-blowing orgasm—the lingering sensations intensifying until it feels like one might drown in the pleasure.

Danny lines himself up and then sinks slowly into Steve, kissing him again as they come together in this way. When he bottoms out, when he’s totally enveloped in the heat of Steve, he kisses him deeply and waits for Steve to adjust.  
“Now, please,” Steve whispers into Danny’s kisses.  
Slowly, drawing each and every movement out, Danny begins to thrust. There is no urgency, no rush to reach his climax, instead he works to draw out one delicious moan after another from the man he loves. He loves. Shit—he is so screwed when this goes sideways in the morning.

Thrust in, circle of the hips, draw out slowly, tangle tongues. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Danny is driving himself insane, but he can’t bear to draw away from Steve long enough to lengthen his thrusts. He wants to stay like this forever. Steve surrounds him, his arms and legs tangled with Danny’s, the heat of his chest pressed against Danny’s causing slick sweat, the friction of their firm abs rubbing against Steve’s spent cock. Steve is gasping, moaning, groaning—and Danny is close to death.  
“I love you,” he gasps, no longer able to hold the words back because this is what they are doing, they aren’t fucking; they are making love. Each kiss seals it, each thrust combines them more, each breath shared is another bind. Danny wants to cry (but seriously, how pathetic would that be?).  
“I love you too, Danny, always,” Steve replies, staring deeply into Danny’s eyes. Danny wants to believe him, wants to believe each word, he’s just not sure he can. Yet, Steve seems earnest, seems sure, seems certain. With one last, deep, lingering kiss, Danny rises up and grips Steve’s hips, taking charge of the pace and drawing himself frantically towards orgasm. As the wave of ecstasy finally crashes, as he comes deep inside Steve, he realises that maybe he can have this after all.

Several hours later, as the sun they watched set begins to rise, Steve is buried deep within Danny, thrusting deep but slow, watching Danny’s eyes roll back in his head with each movement. They’ve been awake all night, worshipping each other in every way they know. It’s almost like they’re both desperate not to lose this, to lose each other, and so they figure that by continuing there can’t be an end. Rationally, there’s going to have to be. They need food and sleep (and to be at work in less than an hour), but right now Steve doesn’t care. His cock throbs with the need to come—something it’s done more tonight than in the last several months. Who knew they had it in them? Maybe this was love? The ability to please, and love, and worship, and come, maybe they become infinite. Danny’s hard cock rests on his belly, untouched because it’s so sensitive after fucking Steve twice already. Not fucking—loving. His breaths are desperately close to hyperventilation, but he doesn’t care. Above him, Steve looks utterly blissed out—and delicious. Thrust, breath, thrust, breath—Danny knows he’s going to come soon, and the surprise of it is going to make Steve come too, because neither of them has come untouched before (they asked). Is this what he’s been missing all his life?

“Shit, Danny, I’m so close!” Steve pants.  
“Come for me, then, Steve. Come for me.”  
And he does.

When the two stroll into HQ a good three hours late, Tani takes one look at Junior and smiles. He glances at her and smiles too.  
“You okay, Danny? Seemed a bit off it yesterday,” Tani asks. Though she’s clearly teasing, there is definitely genuine concern beneath it.  
“I’m sorry I was like a bear with a sore head. I needed—” Danny’s voice trails off and he looks at Steve, who is smiling softly at him.  
“We needed to get our acts together. A couple of beers helped,” he says, before striding towards his office.  
“That and all the sex,” Danny adds, and Steve’s embarrassed glare sets both Tani and Junior off in gales of laughter.  
“They’re in love,” Tani adds a few moments later, when she’s caught her breath. Junior smiles at her, something else besides joviality in his smile, and replies, “Maybe we should try it some time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry - it's been a really long time since I posted anything new, and so this is going to be really rough around the edges. Real life is just beating me repeatedly at the moment, but I desperately wanted to write something again. I'd like to dedicate this to @cowandcalf who, without realising it, has kept me going a bit over the last few months with their tumblr posts. Take care all. Look after yourselves - I wish I was.


End file.
